


early days!FOB

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early days of FOB~ in which Patrick is in high school and Pete is as creepy in love as he always is/has been/ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early days!FOB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lissa).



> ([Obviously inspired by this silly thing I saw on tumblr](http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/6014/tumblrlqvh37iiw51qfeong.jpg). UH, I MEAN, YOU CAN BARELY TELL, RIGHT?)

[](http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/1605/pstump.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> [original post on livejournal](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/3027.html)


End file.
